Strange Twist of Fate
by wicked-sly
Summary: It all starts in 3 very strange incidents that occured to the both of them. Now,they're having weird dreams and ends up waking up on each other's room. Now weird coincidences and things are happening. And the only one who can help them.. is themselves.


Strange Twist of Fate 

Disclaimer: not mine.

**Chapter one: **three odd signs

***

Draco woke up feeling rather peculiar one morning. He couldn't help but to feel that _something _dangerous might happen to him. He shivered. However, he decided to push the thought away and stood up to continue his usual day.    

But he didn't know that from this day on, his life would change—

Forever.

After a few minutes, he was going out the portrait hole. He strolled lazily towards the Great Hall. He could smell the delicious aroma of bacon and eggs. His stomach was rumbling in a way that's very impossible to ignore. 

Then suddenly, _suddenly,_ without warning, a cold feeling tingled into his spine making its way to his neck as he halted into a stop. It was like time stopped itself. The icy feeling was all over his body now, his face, neck, arms, legs, everywhere. He tried to walk again but his muscles won't move. He couldn't even close his eyes though he could move them. All around him people were walking slowly like they were in slow motion. But they took no notice of him. He must have look silly, frozen in the middle of the hallway his eyes opened widely. But Draco couldn't care less. He needed help desperately. He opened his mouth but it stayed close. _What the hell is happening here?_

He looked beside him. It was hard to see but it was very clear that he's not alone. Somebody else is in the same position as his.

And it was Ginny Weasley.

***

Ginny tried to move her neck but no matter what she did, no matter how hard she try, she was still trapped. She was getting uncomfortable with this chilly atmosphere around her. 

_Come on people, _she thought miserably as she stared at the people slowly moving in front of her._ Help me! Someone just please notice that something freaky is happening!_

Then, she saw Harry and Ron. Her eyes bulged. _HARRY! RON! _She screamed in her head, trying to send her message to them using her mind. _I'M HERE! HELP!_

They looked at her exactly at where she was standing. She almost smiled in relief but something was wrong. They were looking _right through _her! They shrugged and slowly walked away. 

_Don't tell me I'm invisible now!_

She saw a flash of silver blonde on her side. She looked sideways. _Oh. My. God. _What the fuck was Malfoy doing there? _Don't tell me he's trapped too? _This is getting weirder and weirder as time goes by. But wait—time stopped or slowed didn't it?

All of a sudden, there was brightness then _thump! _Draco and Ginny fell on top of each other because of the strong force. They were catching their breath as their chest went up and down on each other. To their disbelief, they were alone on the hall. They faced one another and stared deeply on each other's eyes.

"I know you're thinking the same thing," Ginny started, still panting. " But what just happened there?"

"How am I supposed to know? What am I, a freaking psychic or something?" Draco snapped coldly at her. He still feeling weird about what just happened. 

Ginny scowled as she pushed him roughly off her. He fell on the floor with a loud _thud _and he groaned in pain.

"Whatever Malfoy. Just keep away from me. I'm starting to think you're cursed or a jinx or something," she said sarcastically. She started to turn away from him and headed for the entrance door.

"So now I'm the cursed one now, huh Weasley?" he called out in disbelief but she just continued walking without a backward glance.

***

Two strange things happened the same day to the same people, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. 

One strange thing occurred during lunchtime. The trapped thing didn't happen again. Nope. This time, they saw a ghost.

They were in the hall, the same hall where the trapped thing occurred. As they passed each other, they saw the most horrible thing. It was a girl, in white gown. Her hair was long and messy almost covering up her white face. When they looked closer, the ghost's head snapped up and they saw her pair of red glowing eyes, pleading for help. She started to walk towards them as they froze in horror.

"_You… you both are… are… are…the one…_" she said softly on her throaty scary voice like dead leaves moving against the ground. Then, she started to disappear very slowly. _"Help! Help me! HELP!!" _She shouted in agony as if she was burning in hell.

Ginny gasped and stumbled backwards. She fell on Draco but Draco, not aware of what he's doing, caught her waist in his arms. They watched dreadfully as the girl kept on letting out an ear-piercing scream, waving her bloody arms at them.

"_Beware…" _and that was the last thing she whispered deadly. With a blink of an eye, she disappeared.

They stayed put, looking at the space where the ghost just stood and disappeared. Ginny slowly stood up.

"Whoa…" Ginny and Draco whispered together absent minded.

Ginny shook her head and snapped back to reality. She shot a disgusted look on Draco.

"What?" Draco said becoming self-conscious.

"You _are_ cursed and jinx," she said in a matter of fact voice. With that, she scurried quickly away from Draco.

"I am _NOT _cursed and jinx!!!" he called after her and once again, she kept on running without a backward glance.  

***

And the last and weirdest thing happened during midnight. Draco was still wide-awake, reflecting on the incidents that happened during that day. Something _was_ obviously happening but he couldn't figure out what it is.

_Maybe Weasley's right. Maybe, I AM cursed and jinx…_

_No! No, I'm not… she's the cursed one, not me!_

_Oh great, just great. Now, I'm talking to myself like a crazy person._

Just then, the door to the prefect's room opened. Draco froze. Nobody ever goes to his room especially during midnight. He wished a hundred times that it was not the scary ghost again. He imagined the frightening girl coming inside his room; her eyes still bloody red, looking at him desperately. She was still whispering deadly, putting her arms full of blood in front of him… then she would go in the bed and kill Draco while he shouted for help…

He snapped back to reality. No, that couldn't happen. It wouldn't. It shouldn't. 

Watching with wide, alarmed eyes, he saw the dark silhouette of Ginny Weasley coming into his room.

"Ginny? What the fuck are you doing in here in the middle of the night? You scared me to death!" Draco said but Ginny didn't reply. She just came closer to him.

"Uh, Ginny?" Draco said again feeling scared.

When she stood in front of him, he saw that she wasn't herself. Her hair was messy all around her head. And her eyes were rolled at the back of her head.

"Ginny!" Draco gasped surprisingly. 

Ginny smiled maliciously that even Draco shivered. "Draco… Draco Malfoy… come here… here… here!" Ginny whispered in a monotone still smiling evilly.

Then Ginny took out a knife and jumped into bed above Draco. Ginny screamed as she plunged the knife to Draco. But Draco was faster. He stopped her using his own hands. Ginny's eyes still were still rolling at the back of her head. 

"Must kill… must kill…" Ginny kept on saying.

"Ginny! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Using all his force, he climbed on top of her quickly. He took the knife out of her hands and threw it on the floor. Then, Draco slapped Ginny.

"Ginny, Ginny! Its me, Draco!" Draco exclaimed shaking her. Then finally, her eyes rolled back into the right place and she looked like the old Ginny Weasley again.

"Huh? Draco? What happened?" She asked, panicky.

"And now you're the innocent," he muttered.

"What?"

He just pointed on the floor with the knife. Ginny looked at it frightfully then to Draco's eyes. And his eyes told her everything. Still on top of her, Draco sighed.

"Oh…my…God!" She gasped. "Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God! I have no idea what just happened but I'm really sorry!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Draco asked, dumbfounded. 

"The last thing I remembered was waking up in the middle of the night with that chilly feeling again and then…" she took a deep breath. "The last thing I saw was… three pair of red eyes," she said quietly, looking down (**A/N: **which is Draco's you-know-what :D).

Draco took a deep breath too. He looked at Ginny who was shaking in fright. It made her look powerless, like a scared little child. But Draco couldn't do anything. He wanted to hug her, to comfort her. But he couldn't. He never did that in his whole life. All he did was to watch her until she calmed down.

"I guess I'm wrong, Malfoy," Ginny said softly.

"I told you I'm not—"

"Coz I realized we're both cursed and jinx," she continued.

Draco frowned. He couldn't argue with that. All he could do was to accept. But neither of them know that worse coincidences would soon yet to come.

***

I hope you enjoyed that. That was fun. I hope you like it to. I would _really_ appreciate it if you would review. So please do. And I would give you the biggest thanks ever.

So, inspire with you inspirational reviews ok? And if I am, I would soon post the next chapter sooner than you had expected. And I would dedicate it to you. 

Oh, by the way, the ghost is _obviously _not Sadako of "The Ring".

Don't forget to review people!

- Hailey -


End file.
